outlier_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Pre-Awakening= |-|Saakar Gladiator= |-|Post Awakening= |-|Endgame= Summary Thor Odinson is the current king of Asgard, a founding member of the Avengers, and the God of Thunder. When his irresponsible behavior restarted a conflict between Asgard and Jotunheim, Thor was denied the right to become King, stripped of his power, and banished by his father Odin to Earth. While exiled on Earth, Thor learned humility, finding love with Jane Foster, and helping to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his adoptive brother Loki. Due to his selfless act of sacrifice, Thor redeemed himself in his father's eyes and was granted his power once more, which he then used to defeat Loki's schemes of genocide. Upon being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor was forced to return to the Earth in order to stop Loki, who allied himself with Thanos. Thor joined the Avengers and fought with them against Loki and his Chitauri army. Loki was defeated in the end, and taken back to Asgard. Thor helped the Asgardian Armies restore peace across all of the Nine Realms during the Marauders' War. However the peace proved to be short lived as Thor then fought the Dark Elves during the Second Dark Elf Conflict as they had attempted to transform the Nine Realms into eternal darkness. During these events, Thor was reunited with Jane Foster who had become host to the Aether and a target of the Dark Elves, with Thor being forced to free Loki from imprisonment for his aid. Eventually, the Aether was removed from Foster's body and Loki seemingly sacrificed his life saving Thor from Kurse, leading to the Dark Elves and Malekith were all defeated. Thor renounced his claim to the throne and left Asgard for Earth so he could stay with Foster back on Earth. During his stay on Earth, Thor helped the Avengers once again, to fight against HYDRA. Following HYDRA's defeat and the capture of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, the team had to stop the newly created Ultron, a rogue invention inadvertently created by Tony Stark which had threatened to wipe out all of humanity and replace it with its own Ultron Sentries. Once Ultron had been defeated, Thor promised his Avengers allies that he would return and went back to Asgard to investigate the visions he saw, which showed him the Infinity Stones. Thor realized that Loki still lived and had usurped Odin's royal throne during Thor's absence. In order to find his father, Thor sought help from Doctor Strange. However Thor was just too late to save his own father from death and, after witnessing Odin's death, Thor met Hela, the Goddess of Death and his sister. Hela destroyed Thor's hammer and threw him and Loki to Sakaar, where he was forced to be a gladiator. After a reunion and subsequent fight with Hulk, the pair allied with the rogue Valkyrie in order to save Asgard. After battling with Hela and losing an eye to her, Thor then had Loki unleash Ragnarök and destroy Asgard, killing Hela in the process, although he escaped with the remaining Asgardians. Declaring that Asgard was all its people and not a place, Thor accepted his newfound position as king and decided to relocate the Asgardians on Earth. However, their ship were attacked by Thanos and the Black Order. His brother and half of the Asgardians were killed, and Thor was saved by the Guardians of the Galaxy. With the help of Groot, Rocket Raccoon and the Dwarf smith Eitri, Thor crafted a new weapon, Stormbreaker, and aided his Avengers friends and the nation of Wakanda in defeating the Outriders and then even single-handedly confronted Thanos as soon as he had completed the Infinity Gauntlet. Although Thor managed to wound Thanos, he was unable to stop him from activating the Gauntlet and killing half the universe's population and then escaping. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | High 4-C | At least High 4-C, Low 2-C with Stormbreaker | At least High 4-C, Low 2-C with Stormbreaker Name: Thor Odinson Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Age: 1053, possibly 1500 Classification: Asgardian, King of Asgard, God of Thunder Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Martial Arts | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation (Earthquakes, Storms, Tornados, Thunder and Lightning), Regeneration (Mid-Low. Regenerated from a stab by Gungnir and regenerated from multiple stabs by Hela's blades. Regenerated from third-degree burns almost instantaneously upon holding Stormbreaker), Longevity (Asgardians can live for thousands of years), Accelerated Healing (Instantly recovered from a fatal hit from The Destroyer when he got his powers back and multiple severe wounds from Hela when his true power was awakened), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Armour Generation, Cloth Manipulation (Can conjure his regular outfit in place of preexisting clothes), Limited Telekinesis (Can control Mjolnir's trajectory mid-air with his mind), Limited Precognition (Had prophetic dreams and visions of Ragnarok), Flight (By swinging Mjolnir) | Same powers as Base, Dimensional Travel (By channeling the Bifrost), True Flight (With Stormbreaker) Attack Potency: Street level (Singlehandedly took down a squad of SHIELD agents) | Large Star level (Created a hole in space by breaking the Bifrost, sucking in stars. Can easily defeat Frost Giants. Stronger than Loki, held his own against Hela even without his full powers unlocked. Held is own against Post-Sakaar Hulk for a while, even managed to briefly gain the upper hand with a hammer. Superior to Spider-Man who caught Cull Obsidian's hammer) | At least Large Star level (Overpowered Hulk, who was able to stagger Thanos. Comparable to Hela, who crushed Mjolnir which was forged inside a neutron star. Surpassed Odin, who created a star out of Frigga's body), Universe level+ with Stormbreaker (Sliced through an Energy Blast powered by the Six Infinity Stones, and the Space Stone itself is capable of generating this much power. Mortally wounded Thanos) | At least Large Star level, Universe level+ with Stormbreaker Speed: Peak Human | Massively FTL+ Flight, Throwing, Combat Speed and Reactions Speed (Could keep up with Iron Man despite being weakened by dark magic) | Massively FTL+ Flight, Throwing, Travel, Combat and Reaction Speed (Almost comparable to Hela, who has several MFTL+ feats. Attacked Thanos faster than the Titan could react. His hammer can travel this fast) | Massively FTL+ (Slower than his Infinity War self, but is still capable of keeping up with Thanos in combat) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Effortlessly carried Erik Selvig over his shoulder) | Unknown. At least Class M (Comparable to the Hulk) | Class Y (Nearly comparable to Hela) | Class Y Striking Strength: Street Class | Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class (Can trade blows with Hela and the Hulk), Universal+ with Stormbreaker | At least Large Star level Durability: Street level | Large Star level (Took hits from Hulk and Malekith) | At least Large Star level (Tanked the "full force of a star", survived an offscreen beating from Thanos) | At least Large Star level Stamina: High | Very high (Capable of fighting hordes of Frost Giants and Fire Demons without getting tired) | Very high | Very high Range: Standard melee range | Hundreds of meters with Lightning Bolts and Hammer Throwing | Hundreds of meters with Lightning and Weather Manipulation, and Hammer Throwing | Hundreds of meters with Lightning and Weather Manipulation, and Hammer Throwing Standard Equipment: None | Mjolnir | Stormbreaker | Mjolnir and Stormbreaker Intelligence: Highly skilled fighter, fairly high otherwise. Weaknesses: None notable Key: Depowered | Base | Awakened | Endgame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Movie Characters Category:Gods Category:Weather Users Category:Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Warriors Category:Electricity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Norse Gods Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Cloth Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:9-C Category:High 4-C Category:Low 2-C